The prince and the tomboy
by shyangel101
Summary: A tomboyish new girl named Mai Inoue has come to Ouran, and apparently knows Kyoya. The two however are on anything but good terms. After Tamaki agrees to let her join the club to help Kyoya out, will the two ever make ups, and what even made them hate each other in the first place? rated T for later on.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

The prince and the tomboy.

Kyoya has known Mai Inoue since he was young, but they stopped talking for years. What will happen when Mai asks to join the host club as a secretary?

So this is my new story for Ouran. It's basically a KyoyaxOC story and I know it sounds crappy (and very well might be) but I wanted to give this s try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, should be obvious shouldn't it?

Mai Inoue gaped at Ouran's Academy's illustrious campus. It was bigger than any school she had ever been to and far more luxurious. She knew she shouldn't be here…..this wasn't her type of life at all, not anymore at least. She twirled her black hair and twitched as she entered the guidance counselor's wing. The paper she got in the mail a month ago said she was to go to a "Mr.'s Amano's" office. It was in the far corner to the left. Knocking lightly on the door Mia heard a "Yes, enter…..ENETER!" Mai entered scared and flustered a bit. Mrs. Amano was a tall, mousy haired woman who was sorting through some papers rapidly. There was an awkward pause and then "Well sit down child sit down". Mia sat down and said "My name's Mai Inoue and I am a second year transfer student" and handed the unpleasant counselor her paper work. Mrs. Amano looked over the papers and said "Alright you're entered in our attendance record and should start classes as of today please change into your inform before you go to period one". Mia nodded and was given a schedule and a large princess daisy like uniform. As she left the office she thought _this has to be the ugliest, frilly uniform I ever saw_ and sighed before walking into a bathroom. When she walked out and glanced at herself in the mirror she looked at herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes, this wasn't her at all. Ouran just had to have the most degrading female uniforms ever didn't it? Walking towards her first class she entered and sat down. Since it wouldn't start for a few minutes she got out a book and was going to read just as she heard someone say "Oh come on Kyoya!" "For the last time you idiot no, we are not doing it!" "But why not?" the other voice whined. To her amazement she saw Kyoya Ohtori and a blonde boy standing there. Kyoya made eye contact with her but didn't say anything. The blonde boy however beamed and giddily started introducing himself "Hello my dear my name's Tamaki Suoh and who might you be?" "Mai Inoue, oh and by the way Tamaki not every girl wants to be hit on before they even get a chance to get your name". Tamaki got a horrid "I'm a terrible prince" faze (the type he got from Haruhi on an almost regular basis) and took his seat. Mai finally getting over her nervousness and back to her usual self said "Oh and hello Kyoya haven't seen you in a long time". Kyoya who was pretending to look over his homework replied with a "Hello Mrs. Inoue" and the best host smile he could muster. Mai snorted "Hello Mr. Othori". Tamaki who had finally gotten over his rejection had watched the conversation with interest "So you two know each other.…." "Please stay out of this Tamaki" Kyoya glared. Tamaki was about to say why should he when class started. Math was generally Kyoya's best subject, after all math related to money, which was what being owner of a company was all about. Today though with _her_ being here his concentration was questionable, scratch that it was completely off. And to make matters worse Mai answered every question perfectly on her first day with no problem. Extremely happy when the bell rang the shadow lord picked up his belongings and paced (an Othori never runs pathetically) out of the classroom. _Just remember keep calm…..there's no reason to be so nervous it's beneath you, keep calm….._"So Kyoya….." "WHAT!" _so much for keeping calm_ Kyoya thought "Who was that girl?" Fixing his glasses Kyoya answered "She's just someone I knew a long time ago that's all" "So why are you so intimidated by her?" "As I said before it's none of your business, and for the record I am afraid of no one" "Sure about that Kyoya?" Mai creeped up behind him and whispered in his ear and made him jump. Laughing she said "See you later" and sped away. _Same old Mai never changed, but I have_ Kyoya thought with sadness and he and Tamaki headed to their next class.

Lunch time finally came and it as a relief to Kyoya, true with the club it wasn't exactly the "peace and relaxation" time he wanted but it was better than being called on in class and not answering. To make matters worse the conversation got turned to him "So this new girl in our class Mai Inoue apparently knows Kyoya and he's totally afraid of her!" Tamaki dramatically told the story to his friends. The group was shocked for a bit but Hikaru sneered "Someone has actually scared the evil shadow lord?" "I never thought that was possible" Karou added. Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki is being his usual self and being an over dramatic idiot don't pay him any mind" "So you not afraid of this Mai girl?" Haruhi asked with a smirk, "Kyoya looked puzzled "No and why are you smiling?" "Because I'm right behind you" Mai once again made him jump and everyone laughed. She sat down with her tray and said "Apparently you really are afraid of me Kyoya" with a snort he replied "Hardly, you just shouldn't sneak up on people like some stalker". Mai was still proud of her self though and got to know the club. Kyoya couldn't help but think she was a lot like Tamaki, a natural people person. She never had trouble conversing with people usually and always made friends easily. She was: funny, smart, and had good looks, everything someone with her upbringing should have. She and Haruhi got along well and Mai whispered "So Haruhi tell me…..exactly why are you in a boy's uniform?" Everyone stopped talking and glared at her, hoping no baser by heard "What are you talking about Mai Haruhi is indeed a boy…." "Give it up Tamaki; Mai is way too smart to be fooled by your poorly made cover stories" "For once he's right, now why is she pretending to be…" "STOP SAYING IT!" Tamaki shouted and people stopped to stare "Let's talk some place private and we'll tell you". So Mai was whisked away into music room #3 and sat down on the clubs luxurious couch. "Okay here's how it goes…" Tamaki explained that they were a host club; he even went so far as to ask Mai to become a customer to which she flat out declined (big shocker there!) and then went onto Haruhi's debt and her having to pretend to be a boy. Mai laughed "So you're making this poor girl be a boy because she broke some stupid vase? I bet it was Kyoya's warped money obsessed mind that came up with that one" "Actually it was Tamaki, and if you're going to insult me please do it on a professional level I hate first grade run on sentences" "What did you just…." Hikaru intervened "Alright you tow stop fighting" still mad at Kyoya Mia turned to him "So do you think you can keep the secret?" smiling Mia replied "Of course! I actually want to help you guys out". Haruhi looked confused "How?" she asked "By becoming a member of the club?" "A member of the club, how?" Honey asked innocently. Mai glanced at Kyoya with a smirk 'Well it must be hard on Kyoya doing all the clubs taxes and such so I was thinking I could be his assistant just from one math class I can already tell I'm better at figures then he is". Kyoya stood up "That was uncalled for!" "No, that was an example of a 'professional insult' was it not?" Frustration masked Kyoya's face "I do not need an assistant Mai" "Well I think it's a marvelous idea!". Tamaki got in his 'I'm the prince of this club' pose (or to everyone else the: 'Tamaki's got another idea sure to get us screwed pose) "What?" Kyoya asked "Yes it's a marvelous idea to have a female in the club. It'll relax the shyer girl more knowing there's another girl in the room" "If we wanted a girl why would we mask Haruhi?" Kyoya practically shouted losing his temper as he so often did with his best friend's schemes "Haruhi's a host to pay off her debt. Mai is going to be sort of a mascot for the club" "Hold it! I am not being a mascot". Tamaki put his arm around Mai's shoulder "Not like that, you're just going to be sort of a 'moral support' for the girls that's all, plus I think your right Kyoya could use a little help with the book work, he can have more time to be a host!". Mai grinned, she hated the idea of being a 'mascot' for the club she certainly liked the idea of annoying Kyoya all day "Okay I'm in". "Hold on a second, don't I get a say in this?" "Alright let's put it to a vote, all opposed to having Mia in the club raise your hand". Kyoya's hand raised "All in favor?" everyone else's hand shot up like gunfire "It's unanimous!" "Tamaki you do know 'unanimous' means everyone has to agree don't you?" "Okay then it's almost unanimous!" Kyoya couldn't help but think he sort of deserved this, karma has a way of biting people in the ass sooner or later, Mai's smirk didn't make it any easier though "We should celebrate let's all go out to eat!" . Kyoya tried to smile; maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe karma was forgiving him….."Kyoya's paying!" Scratch that, karma was a bitch.

So that's chapter one. I honestly am sort of happy with how it went. I promise this will get better as it goes along. I know a lot of people must be asking: What did Kyoya do to Mia to make her so bitter towards him? Well you will obviously find out soon, I don't want to give it away to early but I'll reveal it soon.

Updates: I'm currently almost done with an Angel Beats fanfic called "Disappearing memories" and am swamped with a play right now but should have time soon; I just need to plan out the next chapter. Please read, review and give me constructive criticism, but if you do please tell me exactly what you don't like and I'll try to improve on it. That's all folks!

-Shyangel101.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories part 1

**Another chapter up yaayyy! I am really getting into this story and want to thank you first reviewers A-chan the great and some wonderful anonymous reviewers you're all wonderful! Now…on with the story!**

Mai smiled as she sat in the fancy dining hall Tamaki took the club out to. It had a French name she couldn't even pronounce and food beyond exquisite, she hadn't been to a place this nice since she was a kid. Hikaru's voice brought her back to the world of the living "So Mai where did you go to school before Ouran? We never saw you in the middle school" "She was probably living in Europe or something" Haruhi added. "Oh I didn't live in Ouran back then, my father moved his a few years ago with his new wife. And I attended public school ever since I was 14" "How do you and Kyoya know each other then? I thought I knew everyone he knew" Tamaki asked "Forget that what were you in public school, for?" There question are really starting to bug me…Mai thought"My father wanted me to" "Why?" Karou asked "He sort of wanted to me 'live in the real world' as he called it for a while, the jerk makes no sense" "Do you dislike dad a lot Mai- chan?" Honey asked with a simpering face. "Well kind of, were not close anymore. He is letting me go to Ouran at least" Kyoya smirked "Getting close again are we?" A vein on Mai's forehead started throbbing "Yes Kyoya it seems like everyone who I don't want in my life is coming back in" she smiled icily. The corners of Kyoya's lips moved to make a witty reply but than a waiter came "Are you ready to order?" "I am I believe I'll have today's special" Mai spoke immediately. She had no idea what was actually on the special but it was the first thing she saw, and she wanted to look sophisticated in front of everyone. The food came and it all looked so good. Mai was happy with her anonymous order of the days special (all types of Sushi, rice balls and soup). She couldn't help but glance at Kyoya who was sitting next to her. He hadn't changed much appearance wise since she saw him last, he was a bit taller, and evne more handsome then she remembered. Personality wise he seemed even colder and more uptight then when they first met, she guessed it was because of his father. That's why even though she was angry with him she couldn't exactly hate him, she knew and had seen what a wonderful person he could be, _why can't he just stick up for himself more and be that way all the time?_ She wondered. Haruhi who had the seat beside her brought her back to reality "Oh yeha sorry Haruhi, did you say something?" "No I just wanted to ask what's exactly is the problem between you two?" "Who me and my father?"a puzzled Mai questioned remembering their conversation form before "No, you and Kyoya. Don't try and tell me everything's alright you two have been glaring daggers into each other ever since you reunited, well mostly you actually" "I've been wondering that myself" Tamaki being the gossip king he was desperately wanted to know how the two even met, Kyoya had never mentioned her before. "You mean you haven't told anybody about me? Not even your best friend?" "Of course not" "Why are you so against telling them?" "Because it's none of their concern what happened three years ago…" "Three years ago?" "You guys were 14 then!" Honey smiled "Come on it's not like we're going to tell everyone" the twins chimed "Mother can't keep a secret from daddy!" "Alright!" Kyoya shouted which caused neighboring tables to glance over "I'll tell you what happened….."

Fourteen year old Kyoya sat in his father's office in a large brown chair with apprehensiveness. He knew this meeting could mean two things: something very good, or something very bad, with Yoshino Ohtori you never knew right away. He strummed his fingers on both sides of the chair waiting for his father to arrive. Then the door to the office opened and Kyoya got up and bowed "Good morning father, you wanted to see me?" "Yes, you may take a seat". Sitting down the young Ohtori heir awaited his sentence "Kyoya you know how marriage can benefit one's company do you not?" Trying to show his confusion as to why this was being asked Kyoya replied "Yes, Fyumi was married off to someone you wanted to make partners with, and so were Jun and Youhei" "Yes now the reason I am asking this is because you are getting older my son and even though you will not marry until you graduate who will be your wife is to be decided now". This did not particularly surprise Kyoya, his mother was betrothed to his father, and his siblings all had arranged marriages as well, it wasn't hard to guess what his future had in store. There was this feeling of dread within him though, still some part of him that wanted control over his own decisions. He couldn't run his father's company, he couldn't do things a normal teenager could, and he couldn't even live without fear or anxiety in his own home, why could he not just marry someone he wanted to? Then there was that nonsense about him getting engaged at 14, why so soon? At least wait until high school was halfway done before making such a decision why did he have to live in such a warped messed up…. "Kyoya did you hear me?" realizing he had been spacing out snapped back to reality "Yes father I was listening" "Very good, you'll be meeting your fiancée today for lunch at about 1:30 so go get freshened up a limo parked outside the estate shall bring you to your destination…." Kyoya didn't wish to question his father's directions (doing so got you punched or worse…) but he still needed to know something "Father before I leave there's to know" "What?" Yoshino asked impatience in his voice "What's my fiancée's name and why am I marrying her specifically?" "She's a daughter of a partner of mine and we both agreed it would be in our best interests to have you marry, her name is Mia Inoue…"

The host club started in complete awe. Haruhi was the first to speak "Wow…." "You're engaged to Kyoya?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "Did you have any sweets at lunch that day?" Mai laughed "Maybe if you listened to the whole story you would know what happened" "GO ON!" the club shouted. Mai grinned "Fine".

Kyoya had been taken to a very large hospital, his own family's in fact it had a giant "O" on it "Mr. Yagari, why are we at one of our hospital's? Our meetings not going to be here is it?" "Yes indeed Master Ohtori, Mistress Inoue is a current resident at this hospital?" "She is? My father didn't tell me anything about that, do you know why she's here?" "Yes sir, she's had health problems since she was young apparently, her father got her the best of treatments and she's recuperating as of late. She's perfectly fine now though" "My father really should have mentioned this…." Kyoya trailed off as he walked into the hospitals front doors. He went up to the front desk "Good day Master Othori!" the desk clerk said with a huge smile "Are you here to visit someone today?" "As a matter of act I am, Miss Mia Inoue she's recuperating from surgery I believe" "Inoue? Oh yes she didn't have surgery she currently underwent severe treatments for her illness but it fine enough to visit now, let me get a nurse to take you up to her". Nurse was called and as they went up the elevator to the fifth floor Kyoya couldn't help but be nervous. He wasn't sure if this girl was fatally ill, or if she was so sick she wouldn't even be able to talk, did his father know she was severely ill? These questions raced through Kyoya's mind and wouldn't stop. "Here we are sir" the nurse said as they approached a door labeled '601' "Thank you" Kyoya forced his smile and walked into the room.

Mai Inoue was sifting through books after her light breakfast and sat with her mother Kikiyo. The books she read were mostly classic British literature she loved reading. She was working through Great Expectations when the door opened. Her father burst through the door "Morning princess" he came in and kissed her on the forehead "Hey daddy" she smiled but it was mostly forced. Her parents had been fighting for a long time lately and were still bitter, ergo why the two exchanged stiff 'hellos'. Kikiyo who had been sketching to calm her nerves mumbled "So Renji you finally managed to visit your daughter?" her husband rolled his eyes "I was very busy working for my boss I'm sorry I wasn't here for Mai some of us actually work" Choosing to ignore the insult Kikoyo finished her sketch and held it up "What do you think Mai? Isn't it lovely?" Mai squinted from her bed and noticed it was a forest with a cottage and mountains in the back "I love it ma". Mr. Inoue snorted "Not those horrid drawings again Kikiyo you should realize you're never going to sell them" "Just because you have no taste doesn't mean others don't, I guess you're not here to see me about anything?" "I am most certainly not; I'm here to tell my daughter something important". Mai became interested "What?" "You know my boss Yoshino Othtori don't you?" "I've heard you talk about him yes" Mai recalled him mentioning the man repeatedly. Mr. Inoue went on "Well he has a son your age named Kyoya. Now Mr. Ohotir and I have decided that because I'm his most trusted advisor you and Kyoya should be married". Silence filled the room, Kikoyo broke it "What, wait a damn second here! First off why would you just make this type of decision without consulting me first? And why should she be forced to marry somebody?" Kikoy was almost too flustered and furious to speak "Kikiyo when Yoshino Ohtori wants you to do something you do it no arguments" "That's your rationalization?" his wife screeched "Yes! I also think this young man is the best man for our daughter to marry, she won't find anyone better" "How could she know?i She's only fourteen, and she doesn't even know him!" "I'm not asking them to marry tomorrow it will be after graduation. They'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea and form a friendship" "A marriage takes a bit more than that you know, Renji I swear if we weren't in public I'd ring your neck for this…." "Stop contradicting everything I say! Let's ask Mai what she thinks". Mai had been silent and thinking this whole time and to be honest, she didn't know what she thought. Up until now she focused on reading, getting better, and trying not to be too sick to go to school. She never thought of marriage, and it confused her "I don't know what to say…..I can't believe I'm engaged already, I never worried about that type of thing before" "So you're not against it?" "No, I'm not against it exactly….." "Excellent! You will be having lunch with him this afternoon" "Lunch here?" Kikiyo asked "It can't wait?" "Yoshino thinks it's be best for the two to meet as soon as possible, and for Kyoya to get used to him seeing Mia like this, he may have to take care of her sick someday". Kikiyo snapped "Renji can I speak to you in private?" "If you wish" he grunted. The two walked outside leaving Mai to her thoughts. She couldn't believe how fast this was happening, she felt faint again…no! I can't faint today I have to stay strong, daddy wants me to do this and I have to impress this boy to make him happy. She heard the argument going on outside something about her father being a "selfish bastard" and her mother being a "crazy hysterical woman". Tuning them out Mai read and then heard the voice of a nurse say "Miss Inoue, your guest Mr. Kyoya Ohtori is here" "Send him in". Kyoya walked in both took a deep breath and thought… No turning back now.

"You really cared about what your father wanted didn't you?" Haruhi asked . Mai groaned "I was a sick little fourteen year old of course I wanted to please people instaed of making them worry about me" We can ask questions later, get on with the story" Hikaru practically shouted. Kyoya sighed "Do you really want to continue with such detail?" "Might as well" Mai said "Now me and Kyoya met that day while I was in the hospital…."

**So…like it? I honestly am excited for this chapter and hope you enjoyed. Soryr to leave you all in such a cliff hanger but you'll get the rest of it in the next chapter promise. If anyone's confused by the flashback to the present let me know and I'll try to make it more distinct I just wanted to keep it normal for now. To all my reviewers thank you once again. Good news: I have the next chapter pretty much mapped out so it won't take to long for an update: D**

**Shynagel101**.

i


End file.
